The Red Rose
by Lennethia
Summary: AU-sort of Modern-Fantasy theme. Rating M for ideas from the future(?). Author's Note. Help-I am practically begging for your forgiveness, support, criticism, and idea-suggestion *bow deeply*, readers.
1. Breakable Resolve

**(**Hanya upaya menyalurkan ide... **Lenn)**

**Title : The Red Rose**

**Rating : M**

**Theme : Fantasy **

**Note : OOC, typos, weird**

First Chapter : **Breakable Resolve**

**-asucaga-**

**_Kau milikku. Cagalli._**

"Mawar merah lagi, Cagalli?"

Gadis berambut _orange _pendek meraih bunga mawar dari kotak surat di depan rumah keluarga Asuka dan memberikannya pada gadis berambut pirang keemasan di sebelahnya. Sekuntum mawar merah, dengan dua helai daun menghiasi batang hijau panjangnya. Sepucuk kertas menempel di bunga itu, berhiaskan tulisan latin yang indah.

"_Dearest_, Cagalli," ucap Cagalli, menyerngitkan dahi. "Lagi-lagi tanpa identitas,"

Gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum. "Baru 6 bulan di sini saja kau sudah punya _secret admirer_, Cagalli," ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Cagalli. "Kau beruntung sekali,"

Cagalli melempar pandangan mencela pada si rambut _orange_. "Nah, lihat siapa yang bicara; Mirrilia Haw, seorang mantan _paparazzi_ kelas kakap yang berhasil menaklukkan hati salah satu 'buruan'nya, seorang model sekaligus artis papan atas dengan jutaan penggemar," Ia menyelipkan mawar merah di tas belanjaannya. "Semua orang juga tahu siapa yang lebih beruntung diantara kita,"

Mir tertawa geli. "Aku hanya perlu Dearka saja yang mengagumiku. Kurasa aku tak akan sanggup menangani seorang _secret admirer, _apalagi jika ia selalu mengirimkan bunga mawar merah setiap sore ke rumahku, 3 bulan nonstop. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan sanggup," ujar Mir sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sinis begini, Mir?"

"Sejak 6 bulan terakhir, seingatku. Sahabat baruku mengenalkanku seni bersilat lidah,"

Cagalli hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia tak pernah menyangka, gadis berambut _orange_ yang dulunya selalu ramah, bisa sinis juga. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa sekarang Dearka sering mengomel tidak jelas padaku. Kurasa aku memang berhutang maaf padanya karena sudah membuat tunangannya seperti ini," Saat melihat Mir tertawa, Cagalli kembali menyahut, "Setidaknya ada yang tidak berubah; selalu memegang perutmu saat tertawa,"

Mendadak Mir berhenti, mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan kanan di perutnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau lebih mengenalku ketimbang diriku sendiri," ujarnya, menyunggingkan senyum. Kemudian Mir melihat jam tangannya. "Oh, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang_,_"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku belanja, Mir,"

Mir mengangguk. "Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan keluarga Asuka dari keracunan makanan, tidak lebih." ujar Mir seraya tersenyum jahil. "Oh, siapa yang tahu sarkastis itu menyenangkan?"

"Hanya kalau tidak salah bicara di waktu yang salah." Cagalli menggeleng kepala. "Kau tahu, menurutku Mir yang dulu lebih peka daripada Lacus yang sekarang. Tapi setidaknya sekarang kau terlihat lebih bahagia—tunggu dulu, kurasa kebahagiaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan sarkastis atau kepekaan—"

"Cagalli, sebaiknya kau berhenti sebelum pikiranmu berputar-putar seperti hamster yang berputar-putar di roda mainan," ujar Mir, menepuk pundak Cagalli. "Oke, aku pulang dulu. Salam buat keluarga Asuka ya," ujarnya sebelum beranjak pulang.

Cagalli tidak menyahut; bukan karena memikirkan perubahan Mir atau apa, tapi karena kata-kata terakhir Mir tadi. "Berputar-putar seperti hamster ya…" ia menggelengkan kepala. "Rasanya kalimat itu familier sekali. Hm…"

-oo-

**Enam bulan yang lalu, Shinn Asuka menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang pingsan saat ia tengah menjelajahi hutan di tepi kota DS untuk mengumpulkan tanaman obat buat anak sulungnya yang sakit. Ia bergegas membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit, namun belakangan saat gadis itu sudah sadar, ia baru tahu bahwa gadis itu mengalami amnesia yang aneh; ia hanya mengingat namanya saja, tak lebih. Selain itu gadis itu juga tidak memiliki tanda pengenal atau apapun yang bisa membantunya mengingat masa lalunya. Tidak tega dengan keadaan gadis itu, si duda muda itu memutuskan untuk membayar biaya pengobatan gadis itu dan juga mengajak gadis itu untuk tinggal bersamanya dan anak-anaknya—setidaknya sampai gadis itu berhasil mengingat sesuatu.**

**Hari demi hari berlalu dan baik keluarga Asuka maupun gadis itu sudah nyaman satu sama lain. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan tentang masalah amnesia yang dialami si gadis atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu gadis itu. Selain dengan keluarga Asuka, gadis itu juga berhasil membangun pertemanan dengan tetangga-tetangga di sekitar rumah Asuka, bahkan bersahabat baik dengan seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja ****_resign _****dari pekerjaannya lantaran mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga beberapa bulan kedepan.**

**Namun, semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu, setiap sore selalu muncul sebatang mawar merah, dengan dua helai daun dan sepucuk kertas yang tidak memuat identitas pengirim. Hanya sederet tulisan latin yang indah berisi, "****_Dearest_****, Cagalli.". Semenjak itu, si gadis sering bermimpi aneh. Ia bermimpi dirinya sedang mengejar buah apel yang menggelinding di tanah dan saat ia hampir meraih buah itu, mendadak buah itu lenyap.**

**Dan kini, di bulan keenam gadis itu tinggal bersama keluarga Asuka, si gadis mengalami keanehan lain..**

**-oo-**

"Cagalli,"

Cagalli tersentak, tanpa sadar pisau di tangannya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati tangan pria berambut hitam berada di pundaknya. Mata merah pria tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Cagalli mengerjap beberapa kali, kebingungan. "Ada apa, Shinn?"

"Kau…" untuk sesaat Shinn terlihat kalut, namun akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Sepertinya mataku menipuku lagi,"

"Hah?" Cagalli memungut pisau di lantau. "Memangnya apa yang kau lihat tadi?" saat melihat ekspresi panik familier di wajah Shinn, Cagalli mendesah pelan. "Kau melihatku hendak mengiris pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau lagi?"

Shinn terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya kau perlu liburan, Shinn Asuka," ujar Cagalli ringan seraya kembali memotong wortel di hadapannya. "Kalau sampai pasien-pasienmu tahu bahwa dokter yang mengobati mereka sedang stress, bisa-bisa mereka semua kabur," Ketika Shinn masih tidak merespon, Cagalli berpaling ke arah Shinn, melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau sudah janji akan membawa Lym dan Steira keluar negeri akhir bulan ini kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ajukan saja waktunya jadi minggu depan?"

Kali ini Shinn menyahut. "Tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji dengan beberapa pasien. Dan," Shinn mencubit pipi kiri Cagalli, "Kau juga ikut bersama kami, Cagalli. Titik,"

"Shinn!" erang Cagalli, berusaha melepaskan pipinya dari tangan Shinn. "Lepaskan pipiku!"

Shinn tertawa, melepaskan pipi Cagalli seraya memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan geli. "Kau ini lucu, Cagalli."

Cagalli menggembungkan pipi, berusaha terlihat kesal. "Seandainya yang mengucapkan itu adalah Lym atau Steira, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian. Tapi kalau yang mengucapkannya adalah om hidung belang yang sudah punya dua anak, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti dilecehkan."

Shinn kembali mencubit pipi kiri Cagalli. "Siapa yang om hidung belang, hah? Aku ini baru 28 tahun!"

"Bagus, sekarang kau main curang; memakai usia sebagai alasan karena kau tahu aku bahkan lupa usiaku berapa." balas Cagalli sinis.

"Siapa yang main curang, hm?" tiba-tiba Shinn tangan kanan meraih pisau di tangan kanan Cagalli dan meletakkan di samping potongan wortel, sementara tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Cagalli, menyatukan keduanya dalam pelukan. Shinn menatapnya penuh arti, memamerkan senyum lebar, sementara Cagalli, sekalipun merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tangan Shinn sekarang, bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli dan balas menatap Shinn, menantangnya.

**_Cagalli…_**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara familier di telinganya, membuat Cagalli spontan terlonjak; kedua tangannya bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri bahkan sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apapun.

Sebelum Shinn sempat bereaksi, Cagalli langsung mendorong Shinn keluar dari dapur. "Aku. Memasak." ujar Cagalli patah-patah, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Shinn. Mandi."

"Cagalli—" Cagalli langsung melesat kembali ke wortel dan pisaunya sebelum Shinn sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ketika ia mendengar langkah Shinn menjauh, tanpa sadar Cagalli menghela nafas. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Ia pun masih terengah-engah dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuk Cagalli.

Walaupun tak punya bekal ingatan apapun selain namanya, bukan berarti Cagalli buta dengan perlakuan Shinn kepadanya. Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia memeluk Cagalli—dan ajaibnya, semua pelukan yang Cagalli dapat selalu berawal dari debat sepele—sehingga seharusnya Cagalli sudah terbiasa. Tapi semenjak ia mendapat kiriman bunga mawar merah berhiaskan tulisan "Dearest, Cagalli." itu, setiap kali ia dan Shinn berdekatan, selalu terdengar suara di kepalanya, memanggil namanya. Suara familier yang tidak bisa Cagalli ingat siapa pemiliknya. Suara itu seolah menjadi alarm di kepala Cagalli, membuatnya spontan menjauh ketika ia dan Shinn berada di posisi yang sangat berdekatan. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh bahkan sebelum Cagalli sempat memikirkan apapun. Dan, sebagai efek tambahan, muncul perasaan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

Sementara bagaimana perasaannya sendiri pada Shinn, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu—tidak, lebih tepatnya tidak yakin. Ia akui, Shinn Asuka memiliki daya tarik yang membuatnya terpikat, namun ia sendiri merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya—lebih tepatnya _membelenggu_ _perasaannya_. Dan kenyataan bahwa suara familier yang ia dengar itu adalah suara _laki-laki_ semakin menambah keraguaannya.

Cagalli mendesah; kenyataan bahwa suara itu terasa familier, ditambah munculnya mimpi aneh yang sering kali datang semenjak ia menerima mawar merah pertamanya, semakin mengukuhkan hipotesis yang berputar-putar di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini : ingatannya, perlahan tapi pasti, mulai kembali. Dan semua itu karena mawar merah dari si _secret admirer. _Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa si _secret admirer _ini mengenalnya—bahkan mungkin saja suara familier itu milik si _secret admirer_.

Tapi…kalau memang si _secret admirer _itu mengenalnya, kenapa ia baru muncul 3 bulan yang lalu? Kenapa ia baru muncul setelah ia merasa nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya? Setelah ia berhasil lepas dari kesedihan akan hilangnya ingatannya, setelah ia berhasil menata kembali hidupnya, menemukan teman-teman baru, keluarga baru—bahkan cinta baru…

Memandang tangannya yang masih gemetaran, Cagalli berdecak kesal. "Menyebalkan!"


	2. Breakable Resolve--KiraLacus

(Selingan dari Kira dan Lacus. Anggaplah masih bagian dari ch 1. Tee-hee~ **Lenn**)

**Title : The Red Rose**

**Rating : M (in my opinion, at least)**

**Theme : Fantasy **

**Note : OOC, typos, weird**

First Chapter : **Breakable Resolve**

Kira Yamato memang tidak pernah menjadi seorang _elf _sejati. Ibu kandungnya adalah manusia biasa, sementara ayahnya adalah _elf. _Ia tidak pernah memiliki rambut pirang seperti _elf _pada umumnya; rambutnya coklat gelap dan, entah bagaimana, tidak pernah bisa ditata rapi. Ia tidak memiliki kecakapan fisik seperti _elf _pada umumnya. Nah, ia bahkan tidak memiliki telinga lancip khas _elf._ Kalau saja ia tidak bisa merapal mantra kuno bangsa _elf, _mungkin tidak ada yang percaya kalau ada darah _elf _di nadinya.

Saudara kembarnya bernasib sedikit lebih beruntung daripada dirinya. Rambut pirang keemasan ala _elf, _telinga lancip ala _elf, _kecakapan fisik ala _elf, _serta paras cantik nan rupawan ala_ elf. _Ia bahkan punya sifat keras kepala dan mudah curiga ala _elf. _ Kira memandang cermin di hadapannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah _tattoo_ berbentuk bulan sabit merah menghiasi leher kanannya. _Tattoo_ yang menjadi penanda atas pengkhianatannya pada bangsa _elf_; minimal pada para tetua dan ayahnya.  
Tanpa sadar ia mengusap _tattoo_ itu seraya mendesah lirih. "Ibu," gumamnya perlahan. "Kami…kami berhak memilih jalan hidup kami, kan?"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat Kira berpaling. Sosok gadis berambut _pink _yang digelung rapi di tengkuk, dengan gaun tidur berbahan satin berwarna _lavender_ yang membungkus tubuhnya yang ramping. Dengan sepasang telinga lancip—lebih pendek dari telinga _elf_, wajah bentuk hati, mata biru terang, serta kulit pucat, siapapun tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

Tanpa sadar Kira menyunggingkan senyum. Nah, gadis itu memang bukan manusia; ia bidadari. Bidadari_nya._

"Kira," suara merdu nan lembut terucap dari bibir gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungguh, Kira tak habis pikir; bagaimana bisa ayah dan para tetua _elf _menganggap gadis rupawan itu adalah monster? Hanya karena ia berasal dari bangsa yang punya reputasi buruk, bukan berarti ia juga demikian kan? Tidak kah mereka bisa melihat ketulusan dan kemurnian yang dimiliki pujaan hatinya itu?

Kira hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala; bagi ayah dan para tetua, dunia itu terbagi menjadi dua kelompok : bangsa _elf _dan bangsa non-_elf._

Sentuhan lembut yang familier membuat Kira membuka mata; gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Senyum sedih tersungging di paras cantik gadis itu. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Kira," ujarnya perlahan. "Athrun akan membawanya kembali. Percayalah padanya,"

Ingin sekali Kira percaya pada kata-katanya.

"Lacus," gumam Kira pelan, tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kiri gadis di hadapannya. "Cagalli…dia...," ia terhenti sejenak, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak setelah ia merasakan air mata mengalir di pipi kirinya.

Ia mengira Lacus akan menenangkannya seperti biasanya; Lacus akan menggenggam tangannya sambil mendendangkan lagu dalam bahasa _siren _yang—sekalipun tidak ia pahami artinya—selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

Jadi, sejujurnya, ia kaget ketika Lacus malah melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Kira, menariknya perlahan dalam pelukan. "Tidurlah, Kira," pinta Lacus lirih, "Kumohon,"

_Cagalli…Di mana kau?_

"Kau duluan saja, Lacus," ujar Kira, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya, bersyukur air matanya tak lagi mengalir. Ia tak tega melihat Lacus ikut bersedih seperti itu. Ia menunduk pelan, tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Lacus. "Aku…masih belum mengantuk,"

Lacus mendongak, menatap Kira lekat-lekat. "Kira…"

Kira berusaha menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, La—"

Kecupan lembut namun panjang di bibir Kira membungkam suaranya.

"Kira," gumam Lacus pelan di sela ciuman mereka, "Semua akan baik-baik saja," ia beralih mengecup leher kanan Kira, "Kumohon, tidurlah,"

"Lacus," perubahan nada suara Kira membuat Lacus terdiam. Ia mendongak, mendapati sepasang mata ungu menatapnya penuh arti. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku tidur?"

Ciuman di awal tadi sebenarnya belum cukup untuk mengusir kekalutan hati Kira, namun ketika Lacus beralih ke lehernya, secara nyaris otomatis pikirannya teralihkan dengan sempurna.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, darah manusia juga mengalir dalam darah Kira. Dan siapa pun juga tahu kalau manusia berada di urutan ketiga dalam hal ketertarikan terhadap aktivitas seksual—setelah _vampire_ dan _werewolf_, tentunya.

Lacus mengerjap. "Tentu saja," jawab Lacus, terlihat kebingungan.

Terlepas dari pengalaman aktivitas seksual mereka, sepertinya Lacus masih belum bisa menerka kapan dan apa yang bisa membuat Kira _horny_.

Seperti mencium leher Kira, misalnya.

"Benarkah?" gumam Kira, masih mempertahankan _eye contact _dengan Lacus sementara kedua tangannya perlahan bergerak menyusuri tubuh Lacus.

Ketika tangan kiri Kira berhenti di pinggang Lacus sementara tangan kanannya menyusuri sisi kanan tubuh Lacus perlahan, barulah Lacus paham maksud ucapan Kira. "Sepertinya," Lacus menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Aku justru membuatmu tidak bisa tidur," ia menggeleng perlahan, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa," gumam Kira, yang kini sudah menyusuri leher Lacus dengan bibirnya. "Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa tidur lebih cepat dari dugaanku,"

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?" Kira tak bisa menahan senyum saat mendengar jawaban Lacus yang terbata-bata. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia merasakan tubuh Lacus bergerak mendekatinya, menempel erat.

"Karena sebelumnya aku berencana menunggu matahari terbit," gumam Kira perlahan, beralih menyusuri telinga kanan Lacus.

Lacus mendesah pelan, kedua tangannya menyusuri kemeja putih yang dikenakan Kira. "Kira...,"

"Iya, Lacus?"

"Ti-tidurlah,"

"Tentu," jawab Kira sembari tertawa geli. Bila ada persamaan antara Lacus dan kembarannya, mungkin itu sifat keras kepala yang mereka miliki—dan pemikiran itu membuatnya geli. "Kalau kau mau menemaniku,"

"Menemani ap—"ucapan Lacus terhenti saat tangan Kira bergerak menyusup ke dalam gaun tidurnya, menyusuri setiap senti tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kira seraya memasang senyum lebar.

Lacus bisa merasakan jari-jari menyusup pakaian dalamnya. "Ba-baiklah," jawabnya, memandang Kira lekat-lekat. "Ta-tapi nan-nanti kau ha-harus tetap ti-tidur,"

Kecupan panjang dan dalam dari Kira menutup pembicaraan mereka malam itu.

-k-l-k-l-k-l-

Pendek sih ya.

Tapi...please, rate and review, hehe :D

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir dan juga mereview… *blush*

Maaf baru bisa balas review di sini … *bow*

**-popcaga : **Tunggu tanggal mainnya ya, senpai. *bow* lagi mengumpulkan keberanian nih, :D wish me luck, hehe

**-Dinah : **thank you so much J what kind of "unique" do you mean?Alright, wish me luck, ok? :D

**-nemui neko-chan : **siap, senpai *bow*. Wish me luck, hehe :D btw…"sono koe"?

-** ojou rizky : **salam kenal juga :D hehe, baguslah kalo suka ^.^ Athrun? He's still so far away :p

-**UL : **Siap :D makasih untuk pujiannya *blush*

**Lenn**


	3. Author's Note

Hai, Lenn di sini. Membawa kabar baik dan buruk.

Berita baiknya, Lenn masih memiliki _passion _kuat pada fic ini. Cukup kuat untuk membuat Lenn betah duduk manis sambil memandang _wallpaper_ laptop : Athrun dalam _seed mode _( bahkan kemarahan pun tidak dapat melunturkan ketampanan Athrun, fufufu~)

Berita buruknya, Lenn kebanjiran ide baru terkait konsep fic ini sendiri. Masih dengan cerita tentang Cagalli yang hilang ingatan, hanya saja ide baru ini menuntut adanya pergantian adegan dan alur cerita di titik tertentu, memaksa Lenn untuk mengubah banyak hal…

Sejujurnya, Lenn berusaha untuk komitmen dengan ide awal, sungguh. Namun, ide baru di kepala Lenn terasa smakin menggoda. Lenn sempat mencoba menggabungkan ide awal dengan ide baru—karena sebenarnya fokus utama tetap sama, hanya beda alur—namun…ajaibnya, tetap tidak bisa.

Lenn menyadari bahwa langkah yang akan Lenn ambil ini sedikit banyak bisa berimbas pada keberlangsungan fic ini. Tapi Lenn tahu, sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan perasaan terpaksa jarang sekali berakhir dengan memuaskan. Lenn hanya bisa berharap langkah yang Lenn ambil ini bisa mengantarkan _The Red Rose _sampai akhir…

Oleh karenanya, Lenn menyampaikan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kawan-kawan yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, atau me_review _atau mem_follow _fic ini. Apresiasi kalianlah yang menjadi api semangat untuk bisa menuntaskan fic ini dengan sebaik-baiknya (dan juga memuaskan). Lenn berharap kawan-kawan masih berkenan untuk memberi kritik dan sarannya.

Jadi…begitu Lenn memposting versi baru fic ini, 2 chapter (lebih tepatnya 1 main chapter dan 1 side chapter) di awal akan Lenn _delete _(T_T)

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, dan terima kasih *bow deeply*

* * *

GS dan GSD jelas bukan milik Lenn.

Namun, kisah ini sendiri…well, it's mine. Tee-hee~

Dengan cinta dari lubuk hati terdalam

Lenn.


End file.
